User blog:Goopking/Crash-Up Spotlight: Bruce Blake
Bruce Blake is a fictional character from Toshiko Games and a playable character. Biography GENETIC EXPERIMENT GONE HORRIBLY RIGHT "Captured by the evil Dr. Jeremy Langston and transformed into a half-man, half-machine monstrosity, Bruce has learned to make the best of his situation by using his powers for revenge. He specializes in melee weapons, and his weapon of choice is the drill that replaced most of his right arm. His pride and joy is his 18-year old daughter Melissa, and not a single hair on her head will be harmed as long as he's alive." Gameplay Bruce is a very cool character. His playstyle revolves around controlling space. He has slightly below average speed, but he can charge with his drill arm, allowing him to move much faster than normal. He is somewhat of a powerhouse, and has great defense. His space controlling playstyle derives from his mines, his drill arm, and his stone walls. Bruce can lay mines on the ground; however, there are two types of mines: Land Mine and Motion Sensor Mines. Land Mines explode when touched, and Motion Sensor Mines have a much wider range. The thing is they look identical, allowing you to confuse opponents. Bruce's drill arm attacks have above average knockback, and his Drill Earthquake move, rather than launching an opponent back, stuns them in place while Bruce drills away at the ground. The earthquake also affects enemies behind Bruce. Bruce can also summon a stone wall in front of him. This blocks projectiles, making it useful for stationary cover; however, opponents can also use it for cover. The main attribute of the wall is, if Bruce uses a drill-based attack on it, the wall shatters, sending harmful debris everywhere. Overall, Bruce's only real ranged attack is his Grenade Toss, but the grenade flies in a high arc and is difficult to control. Basically, in terms of playstyle, he's a mix between Big Daddy and Sweet Tooth. A tank who controls space. Moveset Breakdown Neutral Red: Axe Chop A slow chop with an axe Side Red: Chainsaw Spin A spin attack with a chainsaw Up Red: Axe Uppercut An uppercut with Bruce's axe Down Red: Crowbar Low Sweep A low sweep across the ground with a crowbar Neutral Yellow: Motion Sensor Mine Bruce places a motion sensor mine that explodes when an opponent gets withing a few feet of it. Side Yellow: Grenade Toss Bruce tosses a grenade that flies in a high arc Up Yellow: Stone Wall Bruce summons a stone wall that can be used for cover. However, if Bruce uses any of his drill-based attacks on it, it will shatter and scatter debris everywhere. Down Yellow: Land Mine Bruce places a land mine. However, it looks exactly like the MSM, making it difficult to distinguish between the two. Neutral Green: Drill Jab Bruce jabs quickly with his drill. Side Green: Drill Charge Bruce charges forward. He will continue to charge until he hits something or after a short amount of time. Can be used to cover a lot of distance. Up Green: Drill Uppercut A quick uppercut with high knockback Down Green: Drill Earthquake Bruce drills at the ground, stunning opponents Crash-Attack: Death Tower Bruce begins drilling at the base of a large tower. The more you button mash, the more you drill. The tower will collapse more at the attack's end depending on how much you drill. Animations Introduction Bruce charges his drill and pulls out an axe after his daughter Melissa hides behind him. Winning Screen Bruce begins humorously dancing with his daughter. Losing Screen Bruce falls onto one knee, clutching his chest, while Melissa begins comforting him. Costumes Genetic Mutant His default Color Swaps *Black helmet, red eyes, and charcoal gray vest *Slender (Not the game; a slenderman-based monster from Dead of Night) color scheme (White mask, white glove and drill, black vest and black shorts) *Red Helmet, orange vest and shorts, and brown drill Razorblade The normal enemy version of the type of experiment he is Trivia *Bruce is one of 6 human characters in the game, and one of 3 characters to be from a potentially M-rated game. *Bruce was not originally the protagonist of Dead of Night. *Bruce is an anti-hero. He is a serial killer, but he's only out to kill the scientists who experimented on him. Category:Blog posts